Stranded
by SpaceRanger
Summary: The Dark Fortress has launched an attack on the megaship. Now five of the Rangers are missing and the other two are stuck on on a hostile planet that don't like strangers......


**DISCLAIMER: _Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Zhane & all other PR characters are not mine.The only thing that is mine is the planet in this story, Jetrica and Jarvon the monster.This has been written, typed, edited and re-edited.You¡¦ll be surprise at what I can come up with as I sit here in front of the computer typing the story.Anyways, Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment & the Fox Network.Hope you enjoy!Comments welcomed! :-) _**

** **

** **

**Author¡¦s Note: _IF there is something in this story that resembles your ideas then I apologies it was unintentional.Please feel free to e-mail me at anytime to let me know and I do whatever I can to correct it.I¡¦d like to thank those on the AGYC Message Board and Starfire for their help. _**

** **

** **

Stranded** **

By: SpaceRanger

** **

** **

¡§DAMN!!!¡¨Even with the noise level Ashley could hear the Blue Ranger¡¦s curse.

¡§F*** this!¡¨ T.J. growled kicking the panel.Then the Megaship spun around quickly and Ashley fired several shots as Andros stared at them in amazement as the velocifighters were destroyed.Both T.J. and Ashley shrug their shoulders non-chantey.

¡§The Dark Fortress has gotten lots of damage from those blasts.They have no power no nothing.¡¨ Cassie reported.They all slumped down with relief.Suddenly Carlos gave a yell as both he and T.J. flipped over them.Zhane and Phantom immediately took over the controls as the two struggled off the ground.

¡§Everybody hold on!!!¡¨Andros snapped as the Ship began to shake violently.Zhane and Phantom continued to pulled the thrusters as Carlos and T.J. fought to steadythe ship. 

¡§What¡¦s going on?!¡¨Ashley shouted when the shaking didn¡¦t stop. 

¡§We¡¦re being pulled into the planet!!!¡¨Phantom answered.When their struggles did not return the ship back to orbit Phantom finally yelled, ¡§Everyone abandon ship!!¡¨ 

¡§Phantom! Catch!!!¡¨Andros shouted tossing his friend his battlizer, ¡§Everyone go!!!¡¨ 

¡§What about you?¡¨Zhane yelled. 

¡§I¡¦ll catch up!!!¡¨ 

¡§Right!¡¨Carlos acknowledged, ¡§Come on guys we¡¦ve got to go!¡¨They all ran off.Andros watched as his friends left and he struggled to steady the ship.Unknown to him someone disobeyed his orders and stayed behind. 

¡§Andros DOWN!!!¡¨That someone yelled pushing him out of the way as the panel exploded and that someone¡¦s world faded into darkness. 

¡§Ash?¡¨A voice was calling to her and she struggled to awaken.She opened her eyes to find her vision was blurry and she panicked._Where am I? She wondered as she sat up. _

¡§Ash?¡¨She heard again. 

¡§Andros?¡¨She squinted as she looked around for him.Her vision was still be blurry but she could just make him out.¡§What happened?¡¨ 

¡§Deca teleported us away before we crashed.¡¨Andros replied._Oh Powers, what am I suppose to do now? He wondered.He scowled mentally at himself.__ You know very well what you should do!!Hurry up and get out of here!!!¡§We¡¦ve got to get out of here.¡¨ _

¡§The others?¡¨She asked slowly struggling to her feet. 

¡§I don¡¦t know.¡¨He said shrugging his shoulders.¡§Come on, we¡¦ve got to find the ship.¡¨Ashley nodded as her vision began to clear up.She followed him watching her step. 

¡§Where are we?¡¨ 

¡§We¡¦re on Jetrica.¡¨He hissed, annoyed that she had spoken so loud.¡§It¡¦s a planet that hates visitors and would shot them on sight whether or not they¡¦re good or bad.Dark Specter has the planet now so it¡¦s now over ran by Quantrons.¡¨Ashley¡¦s eyes widened.Andros spotted a Quantron and fired in that direction. 

¡§Come on,¡¨ Andros whispered gesturing for here to hurry. 

¡§Can this day get any worse?¡¨Ashley grumbled. 

¡§Quiet!!!¡¨Andros hissed with anger.Of all the Rangers, he *had* to be stuck with *her*!!!How was he suppose to concentrate with *her* with him.Ever since he first saw her he couldn¡¦t get her out of his mind.When he wasn¡¦t dreaming about Kerone being kidnapped right before his eyes he was dreaming of her of all people!!!Andros growled mentally and fired at two more quantrons.¡§This way.¡¨He walked on the familer path heading away from the quantron path. 

¡§Get down!¡¨Ashley whispered. Pushing Andros away she tossed a rock she picked up off of the ground and she went down on top of him to shield him from the explosion as the device exploded. 

¡§Thanks.¡¨Andros said shocked.Shaking himself from the shock he looked back down at his scanner.¡§Come on we¡¦ve got to keep going.¡¨ 

He put down his backpack with a silent sigh.He turned to see Ashley collapse near the water and roll her jacked into a pillow and lay on it.Andros took out his ration bar to eat ignoring her sleeping presence. 

The next morning Andros awoke to see Ashley roasting fish over a fire.He stared at her. 

¡§Morning,¡¨ she said cheerfully.¡§Want some breakfast?¡¨ 

¡§Um¡KOkay.¡¨He said hesitantly.Ashley gave him some fish and fruit. 

¡§How¡¦d you¡X¡¨ Ashley pointed to the stick and line beside his backpack. 

¡§There were fish in the water and I happened to find a stick, a string in my pocket, and a fruit tree.¡¨She replied simply.¡§And I constructed this thing like I knew what I was doing.¡¨ 

¡§Do you know how to tackle Jasphewas too?¡¨Andros asked sarcastically. 

¡§Yeah.There was one a few hours ago, I knocked him out.¡¨Ashley pointed to the creature that looked to her like a half-bear, half-turtle except without the shell.¡§I think I killed it.¡¨Andros stared at her with astonishment. 

Suddenly there was rustling noises and Andros froze listening for the direction it came from. 

¡§Are you alright?¡¨Ashley asked. 

¡§Ashley hush.¡¨Andros hissed turning away from her.Ashley was silent.The noise came again.Andros instinctively ducked and sparks flew from over head.Andros rolled and grabbed his astroblaster beside his backpack. 

¡§Astroblaster Duo Mode!!!¡¨Andros ordered breaking them apart and firing in two directions.¡§Ashley gather up the stuff!I¡¦ll distract them!!!¡¨ 

¡§Already done!¡¨Ashley said, ¡§Let¡¦s go!¡¨Ashley grabbed his arm and the two ran off.Andros noticed the path up ahead and went through it grabing Ashley with him.They rolled over each other and landed on the bottom.Andros struggled to get up and grabbed Ashley¡¦s hand and pushed her forward while firing at the smarter quantrons. 

¡§Come on this way!!!¡¨Andros hissed pushing her into the thick bushes and then ducking in with her.Andros didn¡¦t relax until he was certain the coast was clear.He heard Ashley breath a sigh of relive and lean against him for support as she struggled to get up he could feel something stirring within him but he didn¡¦t want to acknowledge it.It simply felt too good. 

Ashley rubbed her temple groggy then she sat down tiredly and closed her eyes.She could hear Andros playing with the scanner searching for a safer way back to the Megaship.Somehow she knew they were going to find it but she had her doubts.The scanner stop beeping so fast and she groaned mentally.She really did not want to move from her spot right now. 

¡§Ashley?¡¨Andros¡¦ surprisingly soft voice said. 

¡§Yeah?¡¨ 

¡§Thanks for breakfast.¡¨Ashley¡¦s eyes snapped open to look at him with surprise.¡§Come on, we¡¦ve got to keep going.¡¨ 

¡§Right.And you¡¦re welcome.¡¨ 

They setup camp that night. Ashley went to sleep and Andros couldn¡¦t help but stare at her.She saved him three times in three days!First she took the blow from the exploding panel, then she saved him from being blown up, and she even saved him while he slept!!! She was not only amazing but beautiful.**_NO!!!He thought. __No connections to _****ANYONE!!!!_It¡¦s safer that way.He turned away from her and went to sleep. _**

*_¡§Hi Andros.¡¨A familiar cockey voice said. _

_¡§Zhane?!What are you doing here?¡¨Andros asked astonished. _

_¡§Yeah it¡¦s me.I here to talk some sense into you, you Son of a Barox.¡¨ _

_¡§What are you talking about Zhane?¡¨ _

¡§You heard me I¡¦m here to talk some sense into you.Ashley likes you that¡¦s why she¡¦s willing to put her life on the line and would do anything for you.Let your feelings go Andros.She has the key whether you like it or not.¡¨

_¡§The key?What do you mean?¡¨ _

_¡§She has the key Andros.¡¨Zhane said.*Zhane¡¦s presence in his mind disappeared and soon he was enveloped in the feeling of warmness. He could see her there and felt her pressed close to him but just before they kissed Andros woke up.Andros sighed and decided to take a bath.He walked away from camp, striped, and dove in._

When he came back, refreshed, he saw that Ashley was staring at him intently in a way that made him both uncomfortable and stirred a feeling inside him that felt too good to be real.He had the sudden ache to crush her to him and kiss her forever._No Andros!!!He scolded himself.__Don¡¦t touch her.She deserves someone far better then you!Besides she may already have a boyfriend.Don¡¦t let you hormones rule over you!!! _

Ashley stared at Andros already feeling her hormones stirring._Oh Man!!!No Ashley!!! she scolded herself.__He is cute and could, perhaps, (though I doubt it with his personality) already have a girlfriend.And even if he didn¡¦t, remember how jittery he was when you just wanted to be friends with him!Don¡¦t scare him away!!!!She had been attracted to him from the moment he showed up and for the rest of the time she tried to convince herself it would go away but it didn¡¦t.Then, they got stuck here and the attraction grew.Plus¡Kthe fact that she had just seen him at the lake._

Minutes past and still neither of them made a move and Ashley couldn¡¦t stand it.Standing up, she walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. 

Within a few nanoseconds Andros felt his body respond to her kiss.One of his hands dropped to her waist while the other buried itself into her soft, and silky hair.He felt her lean into him and he feverishly enjoyed the feeling of her pressed against him.She felt even better then in his dreams.It felt, somehow, so¡Kso *right.*It would be so easy to forget everything and¡KRealizing what he was thinking he quickly broke away and turned his back to her.

¡§Andros?¡¨He heard her asked softly.¡§Are you alright?¡¨Any other time he would have said yes but he could hear the pleading tone in her voice that he couldn¡¦t ignore.

¡§I¡KI don¡¦t know.¡¨Andros said choking back a sob.

¡§I¡¦m sorry.I shouldn¡¦t have done that it¡¦s just that I¡X¡¨

¡§It wasn¡¦t you.¡¨Andros interrupted, ¡§It was me.I lost control of myself.¡¨He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

¡§Andros you didn¡¦t lose control.I think you just need to relax more often.¡¨

¡§I¡KI can¡¦t.¡¨

¡§Why not?¡¨

¡§Because I¡¦m afraid to.Every time I relax someone I care about is always taken away from me.I lost my sister and my parents that way.¡¨He turned his head and his sad hazel eyes met hers.¡§I don¡¦t want to lose you too.¡¨

¡§Oh Andros.¡¨Ashley said hugging him reassuringly, ¡§Being tense doesn¡¦t always work.¡¨

¡§Then what will?¡¨Andros asked turning his head away.Ashley sighed quietly and tugged at his shoulder.His eyes didn¡¦t meet hers but he did turn around.

¡§Andros, we take risks all the time.Why do you think we always act so wild?¡¨

¡§To give me a headache?¡¨Andros suggested warily.Ashley smiled.

¡§That and the fact that we want to ¡§Live our life to the fullest.¡¨Sometimes when we do what we want to do, other people will get mad, make fun of you, or get annoyed, like you for example.¡¨Ashley said giggling.¡§It¡¦s a matter of forgetting and enjoying life while you can.No one can live forever you know.¡¨

¡§I never forget.¡¨Andros said sorrowfully.¡§I¡¦m not like you guys.I can¡¦t forget what happened before.¡¨

¡§No one ask you to forget forever.Just for a while to have fun.¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t know if I can do that Ashley.¡¨

¡§Yes you can.Try Andros.If you can put up with us plus Zhane you can do just about anything.¡¨Andros let his lips quirk at that comment.

¡§I think you¡¦re right about that.¡¨

¡§Good!¡¨Ashley grinned clapping her hands once.¡§Now let¡¦s go swimming.¡¨Andros raised his eyebrow and looked at her with disbelief.

¡§Now?!!!!!¡¨

¡§Yes now.¡¨Ashley said giggling as she tugged at his arm, dragging him to the edge water.Ashley pushed him in clothes and all after waiting impatiently for him to remove his boots so they don¡¦t get wet.

¡§Hey!¡¨Andros yelped as he hit the water.Ashley giggled as a wet Andros stood up and glared at her.She slipped on the wet rock she was standing on and before she knew it she was going headfirst into the water.She stood up from the water hearing laugher from beside her.

¡§That wasn¡¦t funny Andros.¡¨Ashley said mock-sternly.

¡§No, actually I thought it was boisterously entertaining.¡¨

¡§I¡¦ll show you ¡§boisterously entertaining¡¨!!!¡¨Ashley mock-growled and began splashing water at him.Andros slashed her back and the two got in a water fight.¡§Give up Andros!!!!¡¨

¡§After you!¡¨Andros retorted.Finally, both got tired out and climbed out of the water.

¡§I¡¦m wet.¡¨Ashley announced.Andros raised an eyebrow.

¡§I am too but you don¡¦t hear me complaining.¡¨

¡§I¡¦m not complaining.¡¨

¡§Yes you are.¡¨

¡§No I¡¦m not.¡¨

¡§You are.¡¨

¡§Am not.¡¨

¡§You are.¡¨

¡§Am not.¡¨

¡§You are.¡¨

¡§Am not.¡¨

¡§You are.¡¨

¡§Am not.¡¨

¡§You are.¡¨

¡§Am not!!¡¨While the two packed up camp and walked on there were whispers of their mock bickering until that afternoon.

¡§Man it¡¦s cold.¡¨Ashley said shivering involuntarily

¡§It¡¦s alright.¡¨Andros assured her.Then he grabbed a cylinder shape object out.¡§A-HA!!!!¡¨Ashley giggled.

¡§*You* had a flashlight the whole time??!!!¡¨ She demanded.What else do you have in that bag of yours?!!!!¡¨

¡§Anything that¡¦s mine is yours too.¡¨Andros said half-jokingly.¡§I¡¦ve got ration bars, a flair, a transmitter, my astroblaster and yours too, extra food, & water.¡¨Ashley giggled as she slapped his shoulder.¡§A scanner, and a first aid kit.¡¨

¡§Isn¡¦t that heavy?¡¨Andros chuckled.It was the sweetest sound she¡¦d ever heard.

¡§No, I was only joking, I have only my astroblaster, ration bars, scanner, and the water canteen.¡¨

¡§Alright, who are you and what did you do with my Andros?¡¨Ashley demanded still giggling.Andros laughed as he took off his uniform jacket and roll it up into a pillow.

¡§¡¥Your Andros¡¦ is right here.

¡§Do you always have to have the last word?¡¨

¡§I do not.¡¨

¡§You do too.¡¨

¡§I do not.¡¨

¡§Do too.¡¨

¡§Do not.¡¨

¡§See you¡¦re doing it.¡¨

¡§So are you.¡¨Andros retorted.

¡§Is not!¡¨

¡§Is too.¡¨

¡§Is not!¡¨

¡§Is too!¡¨

¡§Is not!¡¨

¡§Is too!¡¨

¡§Is not!¡¨

¡§Is too!!¡¨

¡§Is not!¡¨

¡§It¡¦s true!¡¨

¡§Ashley stated and stuffed her ration bar in him mouth before he could say anymore. ¡§I win¡¨

¡§You cheated.¡¨

¡§Who me?¡¨Ashley asked innocently.

¡§Yeah you.¡¨Andros said as he handed her his own ration bar to replace the one he ate.Ashley made a face as she crunched into the bar.For a while there was silence as they ate, then Ashley asked.

¡§Hey Andros?¡¨

¡§Yeah?¡¨

¡§Do you think we can find the Megaship again?¡¨Andros was startled.Ashley was never this troubled about anything.She was always so¡Kso¡Kso optimistic.It had been a while since he had tried to assure anyone but he decided to do it anyway.

¡§Sure, Maybe not now but soon.¡¨

¡§What about Zordon?¡¨

¡§The same with him, we¡¦ll find him Ashley, and we¡¦ll do it together.¡¨

¡§What about us?¡¨Andros hesitated for a second before answering.

¡§I¡KI don¡¦t know, Ash, but we¡¦ll get through this some how.¡¨

¡§You sound doubtful.¡¨Andros sighed._Might as well tell her the truth._

¡§Ash, right now we¡¦re on a hostile planet with no help and no ship.The others could be dead for all we know, and the Quantrons has probably alerted others about us and want them to capture us.¡¨

¡§Not exactly a pretty picture.¡¨Ashley said dryly.

¡§Definitely,¡¨ Andros agreed.¡§Our chances of getting out alive has gone down.¡¨

¡§At least we still have each other.¡¨

¡§Yeah, at least.¡¨Andros echoed with a smile.Ashley always seemed to end up being the one who cheers him up picking up on his needs when he was so oblivious to hers.They laid down beside each other so that they could share their body heat in order to keep each other warm.After some silence Ashley interrupted it with a silent whisper.

¡§Andros?¡¨

¡§Hmm?¡¨He asked sleepily his eyes still closed.Then, he felt a kiss planted on his lips.Now he was wide-awake.Before he knew it he kissing her back with passion he didn¡¦t even know he possessed.They broke away gasping for air.Ashley grinned at him and his lips quirked.He lay back down and felt Ashley snuggle closer against him.Then, he fell asleep with the smile still on his face.

The next morning Andros awoke to find Ashley in his arms and her head on his chest.After waking her up the two had breakfast.Andros split his astroblaster into Duo Mode and gave her one of them.

¡§Don¡¦t get killed,¡¨ he said.

¡§Like you should talk.¡¨Ashley retorted with a grin.She squeezed his hand, ¡§Don¡¦t die okay?¡¨

¡§Why would I?I¡¦ve got you.¡¨Ashley blushed making him smile. She kissed him and he responded to it with a kiss of his own.

¡§You just keep telling yourself that ¡¥Dros.¡¨

¡§Sure ¡¥Shely.¡¨Andros said saying the last part carefully.He saw a flash of recognizetion on her face before it faded away to confustion.That look of recognizetion gave him knowledge of who she was._Is that why I resent her so much?_He wondered as they walked on._Because I knew she was suppose to be my bond mate.Yet I pushed her aside because of my selfishness._ He remembered times when he was troubled about something he would open up the bond between them and allowed Ashley¡¦s peacefulness and cheerfulness cheer him up._Not Now Andros!!!_He scolded himself. _Concentrate!We need to get out of here and wondering about this will not increase our survival!!! _

¡§Will our morphers work temporarily?¡¨Ashley whispered.

¡§Yes but there will be no shielding to protect us from harm.¡¨

¡§Oh.¡¨Andros grinned as he saw the ship in front of them.

¡§Ashley look!¡¨

¡§It¡¦s the Megaship!¡¨Andros took out his scanner and scanned the ship.

¡§All of the rangers are there!¡¨Andros said the two of them exchanged excited grins.¡§Get Ready.We¡¦re going to morph and charge in.I¡¦ll tell Zhane to open up the Cargo Bay door.¡¨

¡§Right!¡¨

¡§Let¡¦s Rocket!!!¡¨They morphed and charged through the quantrons taking out most of them.Then the Cargo Bay door opened.Tossing the last of the quantrons away they rushed through it.

¡§Thanks guys!¡¨Ashley gasped as they demorphed and was hugged tightly by their friends.

¡§No thank *you.* for getting rid of those quantrons for us.¡¨Zhane said grinning.

¡§Yeah!¡¨Cassie agreed.¡§Thank the Powers that you¡¦re alive!!!¡¨

¡§Aw man I missed you guys!!¡¨Ashley said grinning from ear to ear hugging them all.

¡§Since you missed us soooo much you can fix the ship while we take a vacation!¡¨Carlos teased.Ashley slapped his shoulder.

¡§Believe me, if you were out there where we were you¡¦d have enough vacation then you could stand.¡¨Ashley said leaning against the wall.Then she grinned.¡§Not that I didn¡¦t enjoy the company that went with it.¡¨She added teasingly.Andros turned red with embarrassment at the remark.Five eyebrows were raised but she couldn¡¦t tell the expression behind Phantom¡¦s helmet.Ashley saw Cassie shot her a ¡§You¡¦d-better-tell-_me_-what-happened-out-there¡¨ look.Ashley grinned and shook her head.¡§It¡¦s for me to know and you to not find out.¡¨ She mouthed.

¡§Ashley, you need checked up and changed.T.J., Alpha, go with her to Medical Bay.¡¨Andros said at the same time.¡§You did fix it up right?¡¨

¡§Yeah but we can¡¦t get Deca working.¡¨Phantom said

¡§Okay I try to get Deca working.¡¨

¡§Andros you need to get checked up and changed too!¡¨Ashley protested.Andros¡¦s lips quirked.

¡§I will after fix Deca.¡¨

¡§You¡¦d better.¡¨Ashley mock threatened as she followed T.J. and Alpha out the door.

Andros slammed the panel down and got up.Zhane followed picking himself as Andros put away the tools.

¡§Do you guys want the good news or the bad news?¡¨Zhane asked tossing the wrench to Carlos.

¡§A little warning next time.¡¨Carlos said with a sigh.

¡§What¡¦s the good news?¡¨Cassie asked.

¡§The good news is that Andros got Deca on stand by mode and the turbovators are working again.

¡§The bad news?¡¨ T.J. asked walking in

¡§All of those wires that looks rusted needs to be replace.The panal for the Engins needs to be replaced, the comm. unit is down, and our morphers lost the armor that will not work without Deca.¡¨

¡§Zhane, please get to the point.¡¨T.J. complained.

¡§The Astro megaship needs everything upgraded.I¡¦ve already dispatched Phantom and he is coming with the upgrade but we need most of the panels replaced before we can use it.And where¡¦s Ashley?¡¨Andros said.

¡§She¡¦s changing.¡¨T.J. replied

¡§So what do we do now?¡¨Cassie asked.

¡§Well the three of you can go pick up a list of items.¡¨Zhane said with a grin.¡§While Andros, Ashley, and I see if we can get some of these panels working again.Here¡¦s the list.¡¨The Rangers stared at them with an expression of disbelief.

¡§This¡Kis a list.¡¨Cassie said her tone settling between dry humor, sarcasm, and disbelief.Zhane nodded with the grin still on his face.

¡§This isn¡¦t a list!!!These are several LISTS!!!!¡¨Carlos exclaimed exasperated.

¡§So go, we¡¦ve transferred some of our credits to yours so money shouldn¡¦t be a problem.¡¨Zhane said.

¡§Wait!Why is Justin on the list?¡¨T.J. asked.

¡§We need people to help and the only people we know on Earth that would be willing to help would be Justin and Billy.Phantom¡¦s already gone to get Billy, that¡¦s why he¡¦s not on your list, and Cestro.¡¨Zhane explained.

¡§But you just said that Billy¡¦s on Earth.¡¨Cassie said confused.

¡§Billy¡¦s on Aquitar.¡¨Andros corrected.¡§He¡¦s married to Cestria of Aquitar who is also the niece of the Blue Aquiterian Ranger Cestro.¡¨

¡§Whatever.¡¨Carlos said after a moment of silence.T.J. nodded.

¡§We¡¦ll be back in a few days.Just don¡¦t get into any trouble while we¡¦re gone okay?¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t worry about us.¡¨Andros assured.Taking out his battlizer he handed it to T.J.¡§Here take this to carry the supply¡¦s here.¡¨

¡§Alright.Let¡¦s go guys!¡¨

¡§Right!¡¨The three rangers ran off.

¡§Where were you doing in my mind?¡¨Andros asked after the Delta Megaship had left.

¡§I was bored.¡¨Zhane said with a sheepish grin.¡§So did you talk to Ashley?¡¨

¡§A little but I didn¡¦t have time to talk to her longer.¡¨

¡§What did you guys talk about?¡¨

¡§Stuff.¡¨

¡§Andros that¡¦s my type of answer not yours!¡¨Andros grinned

¡§I know.Now you know how irritating it is to have someone answer you question with ¡¥stuff.¡¦¡¨

¡§Right.Now let¡¦s get to work.¡¨

¡§You¡Kwork?¡¨Andros gasped with mock astonishment.

¡§Ha¡KHa¡KHa¡KEverybody¡¦s a critic.¡¨Zhane complained good-naturally.

Hours later, Zhane was working on the Bridge when Ashley walked in.She saw him lift up a finger and she nodded.Zhane slid out then climbed down from the ceiling of the Bridge.

¡§Need a hand?¡¨Ashley asked eager to actually do something to get her mind off of a certain ranger.

¡§No not yet.But Andros is in the Cargo Bay under a pile of wires if you were looking for him.And from what I¡¦ve seen he¡¦ll need help!¡¨

¡§Zhane?¡¨

¡§Yeah?¡¨

¡§Andros¡Kdoesn¡¦t like accepting help¡Kdoes he?¡¨

¡§Not really.Why don¡¦t you go down and help him out.He just might accept your help.¡¨Ashley smiled and shook her head.

¡§He didn¡¦t when we first came aboard.¡¨

¡§Give him time, he¡¦ll come around.¡¨

¡§I hope so Zhane, I really do.¡¨She turned to walk away but before she could he stopped her.

¡§Ashley?¡¨

¡§Yeah?¡¨

¡§Good Luck.¡¨Ashley smiled giving him a small nod and walked out to the Cargo Bay.

Andros sighed as he lifted the equipment to scan the wires for anything salvageable.Then he sighed again.Getting a pair of clippers out he began to cut out the rusted looking wires.The door slid open.Andros looked up and froze as his heart began to pound fast within him.

¡§Hey ¡¥Dros.¡¨Andros cringed when he realized he had been staring.

¡§Um¡Kuh¡Khey ¡¥shley.¡¨_Get a hold of yourself Andros._He scolded himself trying to control his breathing and heart rate.Then he finally won control over instinct.

¡§Need a hand?¡¨Andros nodded climbing out from under the wires.¡§Sure thanks.¡¨

Hours later Ashley sighed with frustration at the panel.Together she and Andros had fixed the Bulkheads wires for the Cargo Bay and are currently in the Engine room. She had to ¡§carefully¡¨ remove most of the wires though.All it needs is for the others to return and replace the ones she had to remove.Right now though her mind was not on that she was trying to fix the last panel.Attempting to anyways.The wires were a mess!!It was hard to disengage anything from it!

¡§Hey Andros!¡¨She called out turning around.Andros poked his head out from behind the Engines and she had to bite the sides of her cheek to keep from grinning. _Does he know how cute he looks when he does that?_She wondered.

¡§Yeah?¡¨

¡§Can you give me a hand with this thing?I can¡¦t remember what wire goes where and all that whatnot.¡¨

¡§Alright.Hang on just a second.¡¨Andros ducked back behind the Engine and she could here him put his stuff away and close the hatch of the engines.Then he came over to here.¡§Here, let me take a look.¡¨Ashley moved away from the controls.

¡§Be my guest.¡¨Andros played with the wires a bit and suddenly it was clearer to her.¡§I think I got it now.¡¨Together they fixed the panel.

¡§I think that¡¦s it.¡¨Ashley said clapping her hands with satisfaction at a job well done.

¡§It is.¡¨Andros said quietly.His lips quirked with amusement when she pretended to be disappointed, ¡§but we can always tear it back up and repair them again.¡¨

¡§Andros~!!!¡¨Ashley giggled laying her head on his shoulder.¡§Oh Man~! I think I¡¦m a bad influence.¡¨

¡§No you¡¦re just addictive.¡¨He said stroking her hair.

¡§Is that a good or a bad thing?¡¨She asked leaning into him as she allowed him to continue playing with her hair.

¡§Both.¡¨He said softly drawing her closer to him with a hug that she returned.The two stood there within each other¡¦s embrace neither wanting to move although they should be checking on Zhane¡¦s progress._Later._She thought to herself with a smile as she closed her eyes tiredly.

Andros was tired also and could tell that Ashley was about to fall asleep.Common sense told him to take her back to her quarters before she falls asleep but his feelings for her fought against it and told him to wait until she falls asleep to return her to her quarters..His feelings for her won.

As soon as she was asleep he picked her up as quietly and as gently as he can and went to her room.The Rangers all had a habit of leaving their doors unlocked with the exception of his, which he was thankful for.He laid her gently on the bed and tucked her in.Then he dimmed the lights before walking out.

Andros went up to the Bridge to find Zhane was gone.Puzzled he checked in several other places before going Zhane¡¦s room and smiled as he found him already fast asleep.He left as quietly as he came and bit back a yawn._I guess I_ _should turn in too_.He mused.He went back to Ashley¡¦s room to find her still asleep.He froze when he heard Ashley mutter.

¡§Don¡¦t leave.¡¨Andros turned to find her peaceful expression of before replaced by panic.¡§Andros noo!Don¡¦t leave me!You can¡¦t die!!!¡¨Instinct kicked in hard and he was at her side at once.

¡§Ashley, Ashley wake up it¡¦s just a dream.¡¨But it didn¡¦t work.Ashley was too deep in the dream world to hear him.Andros held on to her hand and surprisingly it worked.Ashley stopped muttering in her sleep and her peaceful expression had returned.He continued to stay there until he couldn¡¦t keep his eyes open any longer.With a sigh Andros carefully move her aside so he won¡¦t step on her as he climbed onto her top bunk.As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

Andros awoke the next morning a still a little tired.It was strange to wake up without hear DECA¡¦s voice.He climbed down off the bunk and turned on the light to one-quarter strength. He turned around and his breath caught.He slowly walked toward her bed unable to believe how beautiful she looked asleep.He knelt down beside her caressed her cheek as gently as he could without waking her up.

Ashley slowly opened her eyes to see Andros staring down at her.Ashley smiled and stretched.

¡§Morning.¡¨ She mumbled.Taking a deep breath he said quickly.

¡§You look beautiful when you¡¦re asleep.¡¨Ashley was startled and then a smile formed on her face and she sat up to hug him.

¡§Thanks Andros.You¡¦re sweet.¡¨

After breakfast the two of them went over to the Hanger Bay to fix the damage there.

¡§Guys!!!!¡¨Zhane yelped coming in startling the two of them.

¡§What¡¦s wrong Zhane?¡¨Andros asked at once.

¡§There are monsters headed this way!!!¡¨

¡§Oh s***¡¨ Ashley growled¡K

¡§Ready Guys?¡¨They all nodded.¡§Let¡¦s Rocket!¡¨

¡§Rangers!Glad that you¡¦re here!¡¨One of the monsters growled evilly.¡§Quantrons Get THEM!!!!!¡¨They rushed forward determined to save their home form destruction.

¡§Red Silver!¡¨ Zhane yelled at him.Andros grinned and replied

¡§Going up!!!¡¨Andros leaped onto Zhane¡¦s cupped hand and firing his astroblaster he shouted.¡§Yellow Red!!!!¡¨Ashley leaped onto their shoulders and leaped high in the air.

¡§Blade Arm!¡¨She shouted and sliced through one monster while the two Kerovians shouted.

¡§Red Power Up!¡¨

¡§Silver Power Up!¡¨They both blew past the two monsters behind the one Ashley was suppose to take out and slashed them.All three exploded.

¡§Alright!¡¨Zhane cheered.¡§It worked!!!!¡¨

¡§Great Job Guys!!¡¨Ashley said Andros could detect a grin in her tone.

¡§Alright guys let¡¦s take them out!!!!¡¨

¡§Right!!!¡¨They ran off taking down the monsters.Andros was going sword to saber with one when he heard Ashley scream in pain.

¡§ASHLEY!!!!!!!!!¡¨Andros shouted.Andros slashed the monster and ran to Ashley with Zhane right behind him.

¡§And now the destruction the Yellow Ranger is at hand!I will go down in the History books as the monster that destroyed the Yellow Ranger!!!Remember my name Ranger for I am Jarvon!!!!!!¡¨Jarvon laughed.Time slowed and he could hear Ashley¡¦s cries of

¡§NOOOOOooooo!!!!!!!¡¨ and Zhane calling his name.

¡§ANDROS!!!!!!!¡¨The sword slashed his chest and the eyebeams hit his head.There was a flash of Red Light and then he fell to the ground demorphed.He struggled to get back on his feet and winced in pain.

¡§Don¡¦t move.¡¨Ashley¡¦s choked voice said.Andros looked up to see tears in her eyes.He stopped moving though and she turned him onto his back.He fought to breath and remain conscious.

¡§Andros why?¡¨Ashley whispered.

¡§Because¡KI¡Kcouldn¡¦t¡Klet¡Kyou¡Kget¡Khurt.¡¨He gasped out.¡§I¡Kalready¡Klost¡KKerone¡Kthen¡KZhane¡Kand¡KI¡Kcouldn¡¦t¡Klet¡Kyou¡Kget¡Khurt¡Kbecause of¡Kme, too.¡¨

¡§Shhh¡K¡¨Ashley said stroking his hair.¡§It¡¦s okay Andros.I told you that you¡¦ve been forgiven.¡¨Andros felt the edge of darkness coming into him and he was too weak to fight it.

¡§I love you Andros.¡¨Ashley said as darkness closed him in.

Ashley stood up when Andros shut his eyes and turned to the monsters battling Zhane.¡§LET¡¦S ROCKET!!!!!!!!¡¨She morphed and picked up Andros¡¦ Spirl Saber.Together she and Zhane slashed through several monsters.Ashley then saw the one who wounded Andros and deep rage filled her.With an Amazon war cry she slashed the monster several times.Then using Andros¡¦ famous saber blow she destroyed the monster.When she was through her chest was heaving and she turned to the monsters and Zhane who were all staring at her.

¡§Who¡¦s next?¡¨She growled.It was if she turned on a switch.At once all of the monsters ran off.Zhane demorphed and she ignored his shocked stare.¡§Zhane help me with Andros.¡¨Zhane helped her carry him into the AstroMegaship¡¦s Medical Bay.Sensing she might want to be left alone he left.Ashley brushed Andros¡¦ hair from his face and cleaned his wounds.She bounded his wounds and washed his flight shirt and jacket.Then she sat by his side and didn¡¦t move from that position ever since.Zhane brought her some food and she only ate little.She stayed like that for seven straight days.On the eighth day she saw Andros¡¦ fingers twitch and she moved closer to him peering down hopefully at his face.Andros stirred and blinked open his eyes.Ashley cried out with joy and hugged him tears running down her face.

¡§Oh Andros.¡¨

¡§I missed you too Ashley.¡¨Andros said as he wrapped his arms around her to the best of his ability.

¡§Awww¡Kisn¡¦t that sweet.¡¨Zhane teased.Ashley broke away to glare at him.Zhane grinned as he set a tray of food beside her ¡§The others are back.¡¨

¡§Would you get Deca working?I need the Regenerator on-line.¡¨Ashley said tapping the device beside Andros¡¦ bed.Zhane nodded.

¡§Alright.¡¨Zhane said then he left.Ashley turned back to Andros who was struggling to sit up.

¡§Lie still.¡¨Ashley scolded with a smile. Andros obeyed with a sigh.She gently kissed his forehead.¡§You can¡¦t expect me to let you get out of bed when you¡¦re still wounded do you?¡¨

¡§Well a yes answer your question?¡¨Ashley giggled and stuck out her tongue.

¡§I¡¦d hit you but then you¡¦ll probably die on me just to get revenge.¡¨Andros chuckled.

¡§perhaps ¡¥Shley, Perhaps.¡¨

¡§Hey guys Deca¡¦s on line again.¡¨

¡§Thanks Zhane.¡¨Ashley said.She took off the Band-Aid around Andros¡¦ head and he winced when she applied the Regenerator on his head.Ashley noticed it and rolled her eyes at him fondly.

¡§You could just tell me when it hurts you know.¡¨Andros raised a skeptic eyebrow at her.Ashley couldn¡¦t help it she giggled as she brushed his hair away from his face.Andros reached up and ran his thumb over the bags under her eyes.

¡§Damage Report?¡¨He said softly.Ashley listed it with her fingers.

¡§Let¡¦s see three cracked ribs, one nearly punctured your lung, one rib is bruised and you¡¦ve got a head injury which *Barely* cracked open your skull and you¡¦ve got a broken arm.

¡§That¡¦s it?¡¨

¡§That¡¦s it.¡¨

¡§Why are you whining about it for then?I¡¦ve had worse.¡¨

¡§I¡¦ll show you worse.¡¨Ashley leaned forward and kissed his lips.When they finally came up for breath and Ashley broke away from him he wanted to grab her back to him but he held himself in check.

¡§That was revenge?¡¨ he asked breathlessly trying to keep himself from wanting to kiss her again.

¡§That wasn¡¦t suppose to be revenge.It was actually my reward.¡¨Andros chuckled

¡¥Hey Ash!Could you come explain this stuff to us we can¡¦t understand a thing Zhane¡¦s saying.¡¨Carlos said.Ashley sighed.

¡§Okay I¡¦ll be up there after I fix Andros up.¡¨

¡§Better make it quick.¡¨She wrapped another Regenerator over his upper body and left arm.

¡§You¡¦re going to have to stay still somehow.¡¨Ashley said.Andros sighed.

¡§I can help you know.¡¨

¡§Not with that much damage from that battle you don¡¦t.¡¨Ashley pointed out.As much as he hated to admit it, Ashley was right.

Ashley hit upon an idea.She sedated Andros and told Deca to call her five minutes before the sedate should wear off.The Rangers all finished fixing up the Megaship and it was ready for it¡¦s take off run.Ashley went off to wake Andros who was not happy about the fact that he had been sedated when he should be able to help but he was eager to help.She helped him into the turbolift and into his command chair.There was silence on the bridge and Andros gave them all a questioning glace.

¡§We await your orders.¡¨T.J. said.Andros rolled his eyes and gave them all ¡§The Look¡¨

¡§Since when has anyone here listened to my orders?¡¨He joked.¡§Alright guys let¡¦s do it. Deca liftoff. Carlos stand by with Hyperush Three.¡¨

¡§Standing by.¡¨Andros looked over at Ashley with a smile and pointed to the thrusters with his one good hand.¡§Will you take us out Ashley?¡¨A delighted grin spread across her face and she stepped up to the thrusters.When they were through the atmosphere and the test runs were done he and Ashley pulled the thrusters as one and they were on their way.

Andros¡¦ wounds healed quickly although his arm took longer to heal.The other Rangers were busy with making sure the Ship would still work.Which was a good thing.A test run came out with problems in the Engine Room.When Andros was told about it he got mad at himself for being unable to help.Ashley was able to calm him though.Thanks to the massage Cassie gave him his muscles was still as sharp as ever.But he and Ashley never had time to be together alone much duet to the heavy repair work with the ship and their morphers.Finally, much to Andros¡¦ relive the Regenerator was taken off his arm but he was not allowed to help out on the ship though.

One day while he was working out he saw Zhane coming toward him.He paused his work out and set the weight back on the stand.He stood up from the chair and telekinetically pulled his towel toward him.

¡§Hey Zhane what¡¦s up?¡¨He asked wiping sweat from his forehead.

¡§¡¥What¡¦s up¡¦?¡¨Zhane said with a grin.¡§I think you¡¦ve been hanging around Ashley too long.¡¨Andros looked away sadly fighting his own onslaught of feelings.

¡§We haven¡¦t.¡¨He said quietly.¡§We haven¡¦t talked about what happened and when she does come to see me she only stays for about 2 minutes before someone or another cal her away to fix something.¡¨He turned back to Zhane and saw him wince.

¡§Well, she¡¦s the only one other then you who took time to learn about the ship and you¡¦re kind of being forced to retire temporarily by Deca, Alpha, Cassie, Phantom, Ashley, and me so there¡¦s actually no one else to ask but her.¡¨Andros nodded in understanding.

¡§So what did you come to talk to me about?¡¨

¡§Oh, yeah, you¡¦re finally released from your boredom and can return to work.And because of that I can finally go back to the colony.Kinwon wants me to take over as commander when *he* dies and for you to become the Leader of the Kerova System.¡¨

¡§WHAT?!!!¡¨Andros sputtered.¡§Why?¡¨Zhane rolled his eyes.

¡§Andros I am Kinwon¡¦s grandson¡X¡¨ Andros held up his hand.

¡§Hold it.You¡¦re Kinwon¡¦s grandson?On whose side?¡¨

¡§My dad was Kinwon¡¦s son who had to move to Eltar when I was a kid.That¡¦s how I came to live with you and Kerone.Dad died on Eltar during the attack so I¡¦m next in line to the command.¡¨

¡§I see.But why choose me as Leader of the Kerova System?¡¨

¡§Because you¡¦re my best friend and they would trust you more then they would anyone else.¡¨Andros grew silent.

¡§I¡¦ll tell Kinwon I told you and remember you have three monts to give him an answer.¡¨

¡§Alright, See you next time Zhane.¡¨

¡§Right.¡¨Then Zhane left.

Andros was in his room when Ashley came by for her visit.Andros ordered the lights turned up half strength.

¡§Hey Andros.¡¨Ashley said.Andros noticed that she sounded tired out.

¡§Hey Ashley.¡¨He said quietly.

¡§Has that arm troubled you yet?¡¨Andros shook his head.

¡§You¡¦re troubled what¡¦s wrong?¡¨Andros sighed.

¡§I could ask you the same thing.¡¨

¡§You tell me first.¡¨

¡§I¡¦ve been named Leader of the Kerova System, equivalent to your president.¡¨Ashley¡¦s eyes took on a questioning look, ¡§And I don¡¦t know if I should accept or not.I have 3 months to decide.If I don¡¦t answer then I am already voted in.¡¨Ashley smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

¡§Follow your heart Andros.¡¨

¡§Ashley, Carlos has requested for your presence in the Engine Room.¡¨Ashley sighed and she looked annoyed as she broke away from him.

¡§Tell Carlos that I¡¦ll be there.¡¨

¡§See you Ash.¡¨

¡§See you.¡¨

Two days later Andros had began working on the ship again and with his help the repairs were done in no time.Later that afternoon Andros pulled Ashley aside to talk to her but before he could say a word Deca said

¡§Zhane is being attacked by Velacofighters,¡¨ and the Countdown to Destruction began...


End file.
